Gandalf Versus Dumbledore
by Adam Decker
Summary: Two great wizards fight each other. Winner of the 2005 Young Author's Contest. Harry Potter AU and Lord of the Rings AU. Set after the fifth Harry Poter book and after the Lord of the Rings movies and books. Will include elements from all their versions.
1. Gandalf Meets Dumbledore

Gandalf versus Dumbledore

By Adam Decker

Description: Two great wizards fight in ultimate showdown. It was the Winner of the 2005 Young Author's Contest. Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter

Note to Lord of the Rings fans: This story was written around the time after the movies were made but includes both information from the movies and the books.

Note to Harry Potter fans: This story was originally written before the sixth or seventh books were published or turned into movies. The events of those books and movies neither happened nor mattered in this story, so consider it in an alternate universe.

Author's Note: This will appear in chapters and will seem disorganized. The story is done when all fourteen chapters are published. I will write it as it was originally written when I was in the eighth grade. Expect the chapters to begin just as suddenly as they ended. This is merely the first chapter.

You see a big castle place surrounded by sea, no land for miles around. Galadriel is playing the violin while Frodo and Elrond are watching. "Strange tune," Frodo said.

"Indeed it is," said Elrond.

Galadriel stopped playing and said, "Get everyone read for the grand feast."

"Okay," said Elrond.

Meanwhile…

"Gandalf?" asked a man who looks like Einstein.

"Bilbo?" Gandalf asked.

"It's time for the feast," Bilbo said.

"You mean the feast of immortality?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, a white round floating portal thing appeared near a bookshelf. "What's this?" Gandalf asked.

"Look out!" Bilbo yelled.

Gandalf brought his hand towards the portal. Bilbo ran away while the portal sucked Gandalf in. "Whoa!" was his response.

Meanwhile…

Gollum's song was heard. Dumbledore was listening to the choir singing it. "Odd tune," Dumbledore said.

"Take back the lies," was being sung when Dumbledore left the room. When Dumbledore reached the great hall, a white portal appeared on Ravenclaw's house table. Dumbledore got on the table to get a better look at it. After about 10 seconds, Gandalf emerged from the portal. Gandalf and Dumbledore stared each other down. At last, Dumbledore asked, "Who are you?"

"The better question to ask it, who are you?" asked Gandalf.

"I am the headmaster of this school, and I demand to know what that white thing is behind you."

Not wanting to show Dumbledore the Eternal Land of the elves, Gandalf stretched out his arms and yelled, "You shall not pass!"

"But I'm the headmaster of this school!"

"You cannot pass!"

"So be it."

Dumbledore then blew a whistle and everyone in Hogwarts, like it or not, came riding in on broomsticks. Gandalf glared at Dumbledore.

"Not pretty bad for a first-timer," said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron," said Hermione.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger landed, got off their broomsticks, and Harry said, "What seems to be the problem, Dumbledore?" Harry then looked up to find that Dumbledore wasn't around. "Dumbledore?"


	2. The Breech at Work

Chapter 2

You see Smog attacking Laketown. A man shoots the black arrow into a bare spot in the dragon's body. The dragon falls to what everyone (including Smog) thinks it's the dragon's death, but Smog falls through a breech and ends up in a Hawaiian volcano where Lilo says, "Stitch! Did you hear that!?"

Gollum then fell into Mt. Doom, or so we thought. He actually fell through a breech and into the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's house at #4 Privet Drive. Now it's Harry's Nimbus 2,000 getting ripped to shreds (we think) by that dangerous tree at Hogwarts. Really, it got taken through the breech into the cupboard under the stairs in time to catch Gollum as he fell down. The broom went off somewhere all by itself.

Now you see Saruman and Wormtongue falling through more breeches. You don't see what happens to Wormtongue, yet, but you do see Saruman landing in the forbidden forest. The Nazgul and Ringwraiths are next, falling through the breech to Azkaban. Lastly, Sirius Black falls through a breech and ends up in Bree.


	3. Gandalf versus Dumbledore, Fight 1

Chapter 3

A flash of the portal, and we're back to Gandalf and Dumbledore. Both were using their own magic, fighting each other, until Gandalf said, "Why are we fighting!?" Dumbledore stopped fighting and listened to Gandalf. "We're both wizards," Gandalf continued, "so we should train together."

"Maybe," Dumbledore started, but Gandalf interrupted him.

"The Mines of Moria are close by here, and I could teach you there."

"But," Dumbledore started.

"No 'buts' about it."

"I'm not a kid!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Then let me teach you first," Gandalf ordered.

After more arguments, Dumbledore reluctantly went to the Mines of Moria. As far as he knew, Gandalf had his wand. Dumbledore now had a staff to 'protect' him.

"Come on!" Gandalf urged. "Just use the staff!"

"I don't know how to!" Dumbledore protested.

"I'll show you," Gandalf said. He did a spell which hit its target. Gandalf smiled as Dumbledore got hit by the spell.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Dumbledore yelled. Before he could do anything, however, the Watcher came out.

"Here's your first test."

"I'm taking test!?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say so?" Dumbledore said. Gandalf didn't answer until they were near the bridge of Khazad-dum.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise," he finally answered.

"What," Dumbledore started, but right then, the Balrog appeared.

"Final test," Gandalf said. "Defeat the Balrog."

Guess what happened? Dumbledore was dangling off the bridge about to fall. "Fly," Gandalf laughed, "you fool." Dumbledore then fell down. Gandalf dusted his hands and said, "Good Riddance."


	4. Aragorn's and Sam's Stories Continue

Chapter 4

Now you hear Aragorn singing a song of woe for Boromir. Arwen comes up to Aragorn and says, "Do not dwell in the past. There are better things to do with your time as king."

"It doesn't hurt to think about him every now and then, does it?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, remember you have other things to do," Arwen said.

Meanwhile…

Sam is by the tree reading a book. He puts it down and says, "Without Frodo, it just isn't the same." He then hears Merry and Pippin calling for him. He got up from his place and went to them.

"Do you want to join us for a drink?" they both said.

"Sure," Sam said.

They went to the tavern, but they didn't know something unexpected that was coming their way.


	5. Meet Tom Bombadil

Chapter 5

"Excuse me," said a familiar, jolly voice. "Are you Mr. Samwise Gamgee?"

"Indeed I am," said Sam. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Tom Bombadil," the jolly man replied.

"What are you doing here?" Merry asked.

"I don't understand it myself," Tom Bombadil replied. "I was walking through the woods when I saw this odd white portal. I went through it and I found this other woods, but it didn't seem like mine. I decided to go back through the portal and I wound up here."

"Odd," Pippin responded.

"You do know the way back, right?" Tom Bombadil asked.

"Sure," Sam replied. "I've been waiting for another adventure like this."


	6. Plans for Rondar

Chapter 6

"I don't understand," said Ron, as he was making his way to the formerly known 'Room of Requirement.' "What is going on?"

"Well," Hermione started, "this strange wizard with an extremely long and wide wand, came through this portal, took Dumbledore, brought every witch and wizard to Hogwarts School to investigate, and left a mess in the great hall!"

"What I don't get," Harry started, "is why the wizard took him, when he said he couldn't pass?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the room. "What is that?" Hermione wondered.

"I'm Sméagol precious," the creature said.

"Gross!" Hermione said as Dobby walked in.

"Sméagol?" Dobby said.

"Dobby?" Sméagol said.

"HORRAY!" they both said, as they started dancing.

"Well, I'm glad they're happy," Harry said.

"Look!" Ron yelled. "There's a portal!"

"Let's go in it!" Hermione yelled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all jumped in the portal. When they emerged from the portal, they found themselves in Rohan.

Wondering where they were, Ron asked, "Where are we?" to Eomer.

"What do you mean?" Eomer asked. "You're in Rohan; where are you from?"

"Well," Hermioned said, thinking he knew them, "we're from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Hermione Granger," she pointed them out, "this is Ronald Weasley, and this," she said triumphantly, "is Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said, wanting to shake Eomer's hand.

"Who are you?" Eomer asked Harry.

"How dare you!" Ronald yelled. "This is Harry Potter who temporarily defeated Voldemort!"

"Who's Voldemort?" Eomer asked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE DARK WIZARD!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled.

"You all are going to have to come with me."

Meanwhile…

"So," Faramir asked, "do you like the idea?"

"What were you planning to call this Rohan-Gondor thing?" Aragorn asked.

"We were planning on calling it Rondar," Eowen said.

"That sounds like a good name," Naromay, the son of Aragorn and Arwen said. (Author's Note: First original character in this story! Yay!)

"Child," Arwen said, "why do you linger here?"

"There's this elderly man who wants to see you," Naromay said.

_I wonder who he could be, _thought Aragorn. Aragorn was shocked to find Gandalf at the door. "What are you doing here!?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself," said Gandalf. Without even being asked, he explained what happened. "I went through this strange portal, took this wizard back to Middle Earth, dueled him, and came here."

"Strange," Naromay said.


	7. Ultra-Collision 1

Chapter 7

"Come on Gimli," Legolas said. "They will let us in."

"Don't you think it would be disrespectful?" Gimli asked.

"We're just visiting old friends," Legolas said. "It's not like we're staying here."

"I guess you're right." Gimli and Legolas paddled the boat over to the gate of the Eternal Land of the Elves.

"Can we come in to visit?" Legolas asked.

"Sure," the girl at the gate said.

"You have visitors," Elrond said.

"Who are they?" Frodo asked.

"IT'S US!" Gimli and Legolas said.

"Gimli, Legolas," Frodo said. "How have you been?"

"We've been fine." They both looked around. "Where's Gandalf?"

"We don't know," Elrond and Frodo said.

"It's like he vanished," Bilbo, who just entered the room, said.

_I wonder what happened to him, _everyone thought. Finally, Frodo said, "Why don't we go look for him?"

"That's a great idea," everyone else said.

Meanwhile…

Smog comes out of the Hawaiian volcano, takes out the black arrow, and tips it to shreds. Smog then flies off somewhere. On the way, Wormtongue falls on him. Smog raises his claws as a threat, but Wormtongue just jumps off anyway.

Meanwhile…

Hagrid was raking leaves when this strange wizard came up to him. (Author's Note: This unnamed wizard is an original character and serves as a link between the two worlds.) "Who are you?" Hagrid asked.

"We don't have time for that," the wizard responded. "I have to seal the portal."

"But," Hagrid started, but then heard a roar. Smog came out, burning stuff as he went. Suddenly, the portal made everyone appear on school ground. Smog kept burning stuff.

Meanwhile…

All that you see now is a dream that Harry Potter is having. He saw Dumbledore fighting the Balrog. Once they both fell in the water, Harry yelled out, "Dumbledore!"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We have to get out of here!" Harry yelled.

"Why?" Ron and Hermione said.

"Who's there?" asked a guard.

"Innocent people!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione said.

"I'll let you go," the guard said.

The three of them ran into a forest. "Run, Harry!" Ron yelled as he saw a tree move. Harry and Ron got caught by the ent.

"Little orcs," Treebeard said.

"It's talking, Harry," Ron said. "The tree is talking."

"Tree?" Treebeard said. "I am an ent."

Hermione tries to say a spell, but another ent breaks her wand. She then gets caught by that ent.

"Let us go!" Harry yelled.

"Not on my branch," Treebeard said.


	8. Gandalf versus Dumbledore, Fight 2

Chapter 8

Aragorn, Arwen, Naromay, and Gandalf were riding to Rohan when it happened. Dumbledore came out and pushed Gandalf through a portal. After doing so, Dumbledore went through the portal himself.

Now at Hogwarts School, Dumbledore was showing Gandalf how to use a wand. "You have to use a spell," Dumbledore told Gandalf.

"Tell me a spell," Gandalf said.

"Okay." Dumbledore was about to say the dreaded 'avada kedavra' spell when Saruman came out and did a spell on Dumbledore. Dumbledore then took his own staff and did a spell right back.

Gandalf soon got occupied when the Nazgul came flying his way. Voldemort came out to attack Harry Potter, but he found Gandalf instead. Soon, all four wizards were flying through the air; Gandalf and Voldemort on Nazgul, Dumbledore and Saruman on brooms.


	9. How Come There is a Breech?

Chapter 9

Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood were walking at their new school when they noticed the wizard. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm trying to seal the breech I made," the strange wizard responded.

"You made the breech?" Luna almost yelled.

"It was an accident!" he said.

"I guess we'll let it slide," Neville said.

"What did you see coming by the sea?" professor McGonagall asked.

"We saw a boat!" Luna, Ginny, and Neville said.

Everyone seemed to rush to the shore. "Who are you and what are you doing in Rivendale!?" Gimli and Frodo asked.

"We don't have time for this!" the strange wizard responded. "I found out that tonight, the sun will set on both sides at the same time!"

"So!" everyone said.

"So the portals will seal themselves and we'll never get out of here!"

"Can't you just create another breech?" Ginny asked.

"NO! I can't!" he responded. "We have to go to Bree in order to set things straight."


	10. Ultra-Collision 2

Chapter 10

"Look out!" said Tom Bombadil.

"What are these?" Sam responded as dementors came up to him.

"I'll help!" yelled Goldberry.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled. Sam was seeing when Frodo left with Gandalf to go to the Eternal Land of the Elves. "Don't go!"

Meanwhile…

Gandalf, Dumbledore, Saruman, and Voldemort soon found out that if it weren't for a girl dragon, the school would be burned down. The choir was singing, but all four wizards didn't like it. "SILENCE!" they yelled.

Meanwhile…

"Well," Faramir said, "look what we have here."

"Three runaways," Eowen said.

"You'll never catch us!" Hermione yelled. She quickly led Harry and Ron to a portal and they went through.


	11. A Meeting in Bree

Chapter 11

Frodo, Gimli (Legolas stayed behind), and everyone at Hogwarts School came to Bree at the same time Merry, Pippin (they sneaked along), and Sam got there. "Mr. Frodo!?" Sam said.

"Sam?" Frodo said.

"Well what have we here?" Sirius asked when Ginny, Neville, and Luna came up to him.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

"I don't understand either."

Meanwhile…

At noon, a storm started. Now this wasn't your average storm; this storm was flashing white lightning all around. This storm will be explained later.


	12. Shelob and the End of Voldemort

Chapter 12

Out of the portal: Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged. Where they were, they did not know. "Harry!" Ron yelled when he saw Shelob. "There's a huge spider in here!"

Harry and Hermione killed the beast (it took a long time) and then the storm started.

Meanwhile…

"I'll kill you!" Dumbledore yelled. He grabbed a sword and cut Saruman in the throat. "No one steals my staff!"

Voldemort and Gandalf were still at it. They crash landed in the Quidditch field. "Crusheownosh!" Voldemort yelled. Gandalf screamed, but all was not lost. Neville Longbottom came out (there's a mark on his foot) and killed Voldemort with a stone. He explained that he got the mark and made it so that Harry Potter felt it all instead.


	13. The Final Fight

Chapter 13

"Harry!" Hermione said, "Your scar is gone!"

_I wonder how that happened, _Harry thought.

Meanwhile…

Once the storm started, everyone got teleported to an unknown forest. "I'm Gandalf," Gandalf said to Dumbledore.

"Pleased to meet you," Dumbledore said, shaking Gandalf's hand. "I'm Dumbledore." The two tried to stop circulating in each others hands.

"Let's get this fight going!" someone yelled.

The two sides fought. "Stop!" the strange wizard said. He knew that Professor Umbridge, Draco Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle were all dead now. "Why are we fighting? Why don't we just create a truce?" he continued.

"You're right," Gandalf and Dumbledore agreed. "We shouldn't be fighting."


	14. The Conclusion

Chapter 14

Middle Earth now made a truce with Hogwarts School. Gandalf decided to teach at Hogarts and Dumbledore decided to teach Wizardry in Middle Earth. Everyone was happy. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all grown up, they visited to see how Gandalf was doing.

"This is the room," Ron said. The classroom is labeled 'The Art of a Staff.'

"Let's see how he is doing," Harry said.

"Nice of you to visit," Gandalf said. "I was thinking of retiring this year."

"I think that's a find idea," said Hermione.

Meanwhile…

At the same time in Middle Earth, Sam's kids were seeing how Dumbledore was teaching.

"Now using a wand," Dumbledore was saying, "is kind of like using a staff. You just have to mumble a spell, then swish and flick your wand."

"Swish and flick," Sam's wife was trying to show her kids.

"I think I got it Mommy," one of the kids said.

There was peace for all.

The End


End file.
